Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to an optical touch device, and more particularly to an optical touch device with a gesture-recognition mechanism.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, due to developments in optical touch-panel technology, the interactions between the optical touch panel and the user can be implemented by the user's fingers. Some of the current optical touch devices can support touch operations implemented by one or two user's fingers, and some can support gesture operations implemented by more than three of the user's fingers. Optical touch devices that can support both touch and gesture operations require the user to perform some additional operations to switch between the two modes, and this is not convenient for the user.